


Little shit kitty

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kitty!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: Коты - те ещё засранцы. Не верите - спросите в интернете.Аушка со Стайлзом-котом.





	Little shit kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



## Чертов маленький котёнок

 

***

Во всем виноват Дерек. По большей части. Но, учитывая пожизненный флирт Питера с социопатией - и это фича, а не баг - неудивительно, что Дерек вбил себе в голову, что Питера нужно спасти. Или воспитать. Или ещё что-то. Питер довольно смутно представляет, чего конкретно Дерек пытается добиться, но он привязан к своему племяннику и поэтому все, что он себе позволяет - это мягкая издевка.

Итак, он не жалуется больше необходимого и делает все, что Дерек говорит ему делать. Он получает кактус для своей квартиры и даже разговаривает с ним, потому что Дерек сказал ему, что он должен так делать. Кактус вянет через неделю, но все-таки.  
Он работает волонтером в местном продовольственном фонде, потому что Дерек считает, что его дневная работа - зло, и должна уравновешиваться добрыми делами.  
Работает Питер консультантом, что является довольно расплывчатым определением вроде бы абсолютно законной и совершенно официальной деятельности, но на самом деле не является ни тем, ни другим.  
Ну, ведь каждый имеет право на юридическую и финансовую консультацию ? И что поделать, если большинство юридических консультаций Питера сводится к "убедиться, что нет свидетелей", а финансовых - "открыть банковский счёт на Каймановых островах".  
Это ведь действительно хорошие, солидные советы для клиентов, с которыми Питер имеет дело, и оплачиваются они тоже очень хорошо.

Но так и быть - чтобы Дерек был счастлив, Питер жертвует на благотворительность, отдаёт вещи на переработку, и даже идёт на йогу.  
Он выдерживает пол-урока, прежде чем приходит к выводу, что самолечение предпочтительнее медитации* и уходит.  
По дороге домой покупая бутылку скотча.

\- Я работаю, Дерек, - объявляет Питер, когда его племянник приходит узнать, почему он пропустил второй урок йоги и обнаруживает дядю в отдыхающим в гидромассажной ванне на балконе, с бокалом скотча в одной руке и сигарой в другой, и с блюдом устриц в пределах лёгкой доступности.  
\- Ты злое подобие человека с холодной чёрной пустотой вместо сердца, - заявляет Дерек и утаскивает устрицу. - Если бы мы побрили твою голову, то наверняка обнаружили бы Знак Зверя там.  
\- Ав, - произносит Питер, - ты такой милый.  
Дерек свирепо смотрит на него.  
\- Да, - вздыхает Питер. - Я живу такой пустой, бездуховной жизнью здесь, в моем пентхаусе, окружённый антикварными книгами, и моей коллекцией картин и вина, и только мои огромная куча денег и острый ум греют меня по ночам. Боже. Это кошмар.  
Он затягивается сигарой и выдыхает кольцо дыма племяннику в лицо.  
\- Спаси меня, Дерек, - сухо говорит Питер. - Ты моя единственная надежда.  
Племянник бросает на него хмурый и совершенно невпечатленный взгляд.  
Для кое-кого со всеми уравновешенными чакрами, Дерек очень, очень хмурый. Питер так и говорит, просто чтобы увидеть как эта хмурость становится ещё более ярко выраженной.  
И это действительно делает Питеру день.

Конечно, он должен был помнить, что Дерек тоже Хейл, и что все Хейлы рождаются способными отомстить.

 

***

\- Нет, - говорит Питер в ту же секунду, когда встречает Дерека возле кафе и видит тощего паренька, стоящего рядом с ним. - О, господи Иисусе, Дерек, нет.  
\- Он бездомный, - отвечает Дерек.  
\- Он кот, - произносит Питер. - А все коты говнюки.  
\- Эй, простите ! - восклицает мальчишка, сузив золотые глаза и хлестнув Питера хвостом.  
\- Видишь ? - говорит Питер.  
\- Ты назвал его говнюком, - бормочет Дерек.  
Мальчишка смотрит свирепым взглядом, уши прижаты, хвост ходит ходуном. Это типичная бета-форма кота и она совсем не такая пугающая, как думает сам кот.  
Может, Питеру тоже перейти в бета-форму ?  
Это отправило бы злого маленького котёнка на вершину ближайшего гребаного дерева. Серьёзно, Питер почти хочет попробовать.  
\- И он подтвердил это, - отвечает Питер. - Так что по-прежнему нет.  
\- Пф, - фыркает мальчишка, вздернув подбородок. - Большое гребаное спасибо.*

Он протискивается между Хейлами и исчезает на улице.

 

***

Двумя вечерами позже, посреди ливня, кто-то стучит в дверь Питера.  
Он открывает и обнаруживает Дерека, держащего за шиворот насквозь мокрого мальчишку.  
Питер вздыхает и впускает их.

 

***

Стайлз реально говнюк.  
Он съедает всего копченого лосося.  
Питер по всей квартире натыкается на него, спящего под солнечными лучами.  
И, как ни странно, он часами купается в ванне.

\- Ты уверен, что ты не морской котик ? - кричит ему Питер через закрытую дверь.  
\- Мяу, motherfucker ! - вопит Стайлз в ответ.

Вероятно, однажды Питер убьёт его.

 

***

У Дерека есть идея - реабилитировать Стайлза. Тот был бездомным в течении нескольких лет, сначала попав из приемной семьи в центр для трудных подростков, а потом вообще оказавшись на улице.  
Он не преступник, точно, осторожно говорит Дерек, он просто...  
\- Кот, - бормочет Питер, поглядывая туда, где спит Стайлз, растянувшийся на диване в окружении сияющих сокровищ, попавших к нему разными путями.  
Стеклянное пресс-папье с книжной полки, золотая ручка, запонка, и длинная блестящая лента, найденная вообще бог знает где.  
Стайлз раскидывается во сне, разбросав конечности во все стороны, а потом снова сворачивается в клубок, урчаще мурлыкая. Его уши слегка подрагивают.  
\- Кот, - вторит Дерек.

А коты - просто засранцы. Спросите в интернете.

 

***

Когда Стайлз не спит - у него концентрация внимания примерно как у шустрого малыша.  
Дерек скрывает улыбку, когда Питер тащит Стайлза рано утром в субботу на прогулку, потому что это полезно для психического здоровья самого Питера.  
На данный момент, если Питер не найдёт способ утихомирить кота - произойдёт кровопролитие. Почти час со Стайлзом - вполне достаточно.  
Сначала он отвлекается на бабочку и падает с насыпи, потом меряется* с подростком-оборотнем, и шипяще-рычащую свару прекращает только вмешательство Питера, поставившего щенка на место, а потом жалуется что голоден и обшаривает карманы Питера в поисках еды.  
Наконец, Питер вздыхает и даёт ему пакет со смесью орехов и сухофруктов. Стайлз тянется к нему загребущими ручками.  
\- Что нужно сказать ? - ворчит Питер.  
Стайлз скалит зубы : - Мяу !

Задница.

 

***

\- Ненавижу его, - бурчит Питер, впиваясь взглядом в Стайлза через балконные двери.  
\- На самом деле нет, - Дерек уверен в этом.  
\- Он ел сардины в моей горячей ванне ! - возмущённо шипит Питер, пытаясь отчистить эту самую ванну.  
\- А я-то гадал, что это за запах, - смущённо бормочет Дерек и, по крайней мере, ему хватает порядочности выглядеть хоть немного виноватым.

 

***

\- Питер, - говорит Стайлз однажды вечером, когда Питер пытается работать. - Питер. Питер. Питер.  
Хейл пристально смотрит на экран своего ноутбука и фокусируется на том, чтобы сдержать бета-форму. Давненько ему не было настолько трудно контролировать внутреннего волка.  
\- Питер, - повторяет Стайлз, расхаживая взад-вперед у книжного стеллажа. - Питер Питер Питер.

Шлеп.

Питер поднимает взгляд - его глаза вспыхивают, в горле клокочет рычание - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как Стайлз роняет с полки вторую книгу.

Шлеп.

У Стайлза ярко горят глаза. У него настороженные уши и подрагивающий хвост. "Пиииии-тер".  
Питер встречает его взгляд. "Стайлз"  
Кот стучит пальцами по книгам.  
\- Не делай этого, - тихим голосом предупреждает Питер.  
Стайлз отводит взгляд и делает большие глаза.  
Питер сказал ему прекратить. И он смотрит прямо на него. Он не собирается -

Шлеп.

Вот же чертов мелкий засранец.

 

***

Девкалион очень страшный человек. Питер понимает это. Девкалион из тех людей, которые обрубают все хвосты, и Питер не сомневается, что он как раз такой хвост.  
Так что он убеждает Стайлза держаться подальше, когда Девкалион придёт с визитом, и удостоверяется, что у него имеется бутылка самого лучшего красного вина.

Стайлз, естественно, выходит из своей спальни уже через несколько минут, моргая и потягиваясь, как будто он только что дремал. Впрочем, возможно именно это он и делал.

\- Это ещё кто ? - резко спрашивает Девкалион, подаваясь вперёд.  
Стайлз лениво улыбается ему, проходя мимо, и устраивается на подлокотнике кресла Питера.  
Пока Хейл заторможенно моргает, кот внезапно оказывается на его коленях.

\- О, какая прелестная кошечка, - ухмыляется Девкалион.

Фу.

Кот мурлычет и выгибается.  
\- Это Стайлз , - говорит Питер, одновременно пытаясь спихнуть его на пол. Не тут-то было, Стайлз обосновался прочно.  
\- Я всегда знал, что у тебя очень хороший вкус, - кивает Девкалион.

И снова - фу.

\- Спасибо, - ровно отвечает Питер.  
\- Папочка, а можно мне тоже немного вина ? - спрашивает Стайлз.

Что ?  
Питер незаметно попал в альтернативную вселенную ?  
Или впал в кому ?  
Потому что - какого ?

Девкалион смеется, звук низкий и полный тепла.

Стайлз использует полную неспособность Питера сформировать единую последовательную мысль и ерзает на его коленях, наклоняясь вперёд и беря его бокал.  
Он делает глоток вина и ставит бокал обратно.  
Встаёт с гибкой кошачьей грациозностью, прикусывает нижнюю губу, и подходит к Девкалиону.  
Девкалион рычит, глаза вспыхивают Альфа-красным и он тащит Стайлза к себе на колени.  
Тот извивается и хихикает, а Питер чувствует выдвигающиеся клыки.  
\- Стайлз, - рычит он.  
Кот моргает на него, выгибаясь, когда рука Девкалиона скользит куда-то, где действительно, абсолютно, быть не должна.  
\- Мой папочка такой ревнивый, - хихикает он и Девкалион отпускает его.  
Стайлз ускользает прочь, сверкнув обоим резкой, дразнящей улыбкой.

Какого ? Черта ? Это ? Было ?

\- Вернёмся к делу ? - спрашивает Питер, очнувшись.  
Глаза Девкалиона снова вспыхивают красным. "Да"

 

***

Питер слишком много знает о том, как работает бизнес Девкалиона. Правда, он удивлён тем, как долго продлилось их сотрудничество.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Питер, - говорит Девкалион, когда они не допили ещё и половины бутылки. - Но всему хорошему рано или поздно должен придти конец.

Это законченный момент супер-злодея, и Питер полностью готов к тому, что Девкалион полезет под пиджак и эффектно извлечёт пистолет, или что-то ещё.  
Как, вообще-то, и сам Девкалион, для которого пустота под пиджаком оказывается сюрпризом.  
\- Это ищешь ? - спрашивает стоящий в дверях Стайлз, покачивая пистолет на пальце.  
Челюсть Девкалиона падает.

\- Ты маленький засранец, - Питер полностью и совершенно в восторге. - Великолепный маленький засранец.  
Стайлз ухмыляется, показывая острые маленькие клыки.  
\- Вот сейчас ты меня нехило так возбуждаешь, - признается Питер.  
Глаза Стайлза блестят.  
\- Я даже дам Девкалиону десять секунд, чтобы съебаться отсюда прежде, чем я застрелю его.  
\- Я думаю что люблю тебя, - выдыхает Питер.*  
\- Конечно, - мурлычет Стайлз, взвешивая пистолет в руке, пока Девкалион убегает как щенок, поджав хвост. - Я потрясающий.

***

Шмяк.

\- Я думал, что его присутствие сделает тебя лучше, - лепечет Дерек.

Шмяк. Шмяк. Шмяк.

Питер скептически хмыкает, ставя вино на пол.

\- Пии-тер, - мелодично зовёт его Стайлз из-за книжного стеллажа.  
Питер смотрит туда, где кот держит руку над особенно уродливой вазой.  
\- Это, лапушка, фарфоровая ваза Famille Verte девятнадцатого века, - сообщает он. - Стоит попросту непристойных денег.  
Ухмылка Стайлза становится ещё шире, злое маленькое чудовище.  
Питер предупреждающе рычит, но при этом ощущает поднимающееся тепло внутри.  
Стайлз бьёт хвостом. Потом поднимает брови.  
\- Мяу?  
\- Нет, - произносит Питер низким голосом.  
Стайлз прикусывает губу и -

Бумс.

Кусочки уродливого фарфора разлетаются по полу.

Питер рычит и вскакивает со стула. Он хватает Стайлза за талию и перекидывает его через плечо. Кот шипит и извивается, и Питер крепко шлепает его дерзкую маленькую задницу.  
\- Приятно было побеседовать с тобой, Дерек, - говорит он, направляясь в свою спальню, - но я должен отшлепать этого негодника.  
\- Пока, Дерек, - радостно вопит Стайлз. - У меня будет злой горячий секс !  
\- О Боже, - в голосе Дерека явственно слышится ужас. - Он ничуть не лучше тебя !

Ну, ему некого винить в происходящем, кроме себя, так что Питер не собирается терять сон из-за этого.  
Для того, чтобы не спать этой ночью, у него есть причины получше.

**Author's Note:**

> * self-medicate than medidate  
> * в оригинале fuck you very much  
> * здесь игра слов pissing match-hissing match  
> * Это не ошибка, подразумевается, что Питер выдохнул эту фразу «на одном дыхании», без пауз и знаков препинания:)


End file.
